


vacation 96

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern AU, U995, Vacation, also beach, lots of beach, submarine
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Die WG ist im Urlaub. Ein ganz kurzer Einblick was sie unter anderem so erleben.





	vacation 96

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cortohdow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortohdow/gifts), [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts).

> Der OneShot spielt in Tojund's modern AU und bedient sich ihrer Figuren.  
Thanks das ich die benutzen darf, es macht zu viel Spaß sie zu schreiben.
> 
> Ich hab für @Cortohdow einen RPG Liebling eingebaut ;)

Es waren endlich Semesterferien. Ein ganzes Jahr lang hatte die WG darauf hin gespart um endlich mal für ein paar Tage raus zu kommen. Es war also ans Wasser gegangen. Beschluss des Alten.  
Heinrich erhoffte sich wohl in diesem Urlaub auch auf ein Schiff zu kommen.  
Der WG älteste, der übrigens ganz vernarrt in Segelschiffe war, machte nämlich gerade mit seinem besten Freund Thomsen zusammen seinen Segelschein. Aber heute ging es für die Jungs an den Strand.  
  
Laurenz saß im Strandkorb, lange Badehose und T-Shirt am Körper und beobachtete den Rest seiner "Bande".  
Werner saß gut einen Meter entfernt von ihm im Sand. Genauso wie er selbst in Badehose, nur das er sein Handtuch um die Schultern hängen hatte und kritzelte auf seinem Zeichenblock.  
Justus war irgendwo im Wasser und würde sicherlich gleich auftauchen. Heinrich lag auf einer Liege, knielangen Badeshorts am Leibe und seine geliebte Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Laurenz war sich nicht sicher ob der Alte schlief oder wach war. Und zu guter letzt Fritz, der immer mal wieder unauffällige bewundernde Blicke zu Heinrichs freiem Oberkörper warf. Laurenz bemühte sich, dies einfach zu ignorieren. Sollten die beiden doch machen was sie für richtig hielten. Ihn ging das jedenfalls nichts an.  
  
Nach einer guten Weile kam dann auch Justus aus dem Meer gestiefelt und gesellte sich zu den Vieren.  
"Lau mir ist kalt.", maulte er.  
"Dann zieh dir was an.", verdrehte Laurenz nur die Augen.  
Aber Justus ließ nicht locker, er versuchte es beim nächsten. "Hein, mir ist kalt!", sagte er weinerlich.  
Von Heinrich kam nur ein stumpfes, "Bin ich deine Mutter? Leg dich in die Sonne oder so." ohne das er sich irgendwie rührte. Justus drehte sich wieder zu Laurenz, "Lau? Heinrich ist gemein zu mir.", wollte der kleinste bemitleidet werden. Erneut rollte Laurenz mit den Augen. "Der ist nicht gemein, der ist brummig. Das ist er immer wie du weißt."  
Justus sah nicht glücklich aus also gab Laurenz nach. Er kramte ein Shirt aus der Tasche (er hatte sich sowas ja schon gedacht) und warf es Justus zu.  
"Anziehen. Und dann setzt dich in die Sonne bis dir Warm ist."  
Das machte der rothaarige dann auch.  
  
Irgendwann stand Werner auf und murmelte was davon das er zurück zur Unterkunft gehen würde und das sie sich beim Abendessen sehen würden.  
Justus winkte ihm hinterher.  
Laurenz hatte sich zwar vorgenommen nicht dorthin zu sehen, aber er kam nicht drum rum zu bemerken, dass Fritz ein bisschen zu lange auf Heinrich gestarrt hatte. Dieser schien dies allerdings auch gesehen zu haben, er drehte den Kopf und schob seine Sonnenbrillen hoch, doch statt Fritz einen brummigen Kommentar zu geben oder ihn anzumaulen, lächelte der ältere ihn nur charmant an und ließ sich dann wieder in seine vorherige Position fallen. Das ganze führte bei Fritz zu einem gewissen roten Schimmer auf den Wangen.  
  
Sie genossen noch ein wenig die Sonne, ehe sie sich auch auf den Rückweg machten. Auf besagtem weg zurück, besorgten die vier noch was fürs Abendessen und schlugen dann in der Unterkunft auf.  
Werner saß auf dem Sofa und las etwas. Als er bemerkte das die anderen wieder da waren, sprang er sofort auf, da er eine technische Frage hatte mit der sich Fritz auch sofort eingehend befasste.  
Wenn er sein Ingenieurwissen zeigen konnte, dann tat er das auch.  
  
Laurenz machte sich mit Heinrich ans Abendessen für die Bande und eine halbe Stunde später aßen sie. "Was machen wir morgen?", fragte Justus.  
"Weiß nicht, einer ne Idee?", kommentierte Fritz. Heinrich zog eine Broschüre aus der Tasche seines Hemdes und zeigte drauf. "Das"  
"Was sehen wir da?" Justus sah ihn verwirrt an. Laurenz zog die Broschüre rüber und sah hinein. Es ging um ein U-Boot aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg, was nicht all zu weit weg von ihrem momentanen Aufenthaltsort lag.  
"Du willst dir ein U-Boot ansehen?", fragte der blonde perplex.  
"Laurenz das ist nicht irgendein U-Boot, dass ist ein VII c! Das einzige VII c das es noch gibt.", kam vom Alten.  
"Schön, aber warum willst du-"  
Heinrich unterbrach ihn in dem er seine Sonnenbrille hoch in die Haare schob und ihm einen bitter bösen Blick zuwarf, dann mit einem gewissen Knurren im Ton, "Wir sehen uns dieses U-Boot an. Ich will mein Boot", sagte.  
Laurenz verdrehte die Augen, "Wir stimmen ab. Wer ist dafür?"  
Fritz hob die Hand, "da gibt es sicher einiges an interessanter Technik.", sagte er. Auch Werner hob die Hand. "Vielleicht kann ich was zeichnen.", lächelte er.  
Heinrich sah jetzt schon zufrieden aus.  
"Justus? Was ist mit dir?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir ist das gleich."  
Nun seufzte Laurenz. "Fein. Sehen wir uns halt das Boot an."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war der Trupp unterwegs zum U-995 in Laboe.  
Ein 67,2 Meter langes und 6,2 Meter breites Stahlmonster aus dem zweiten großen Krieg. Heinrich's Augen schienen zu glänzen als er vor dem Boot stand.  
"Schaut es euch an! Es ist wunderschön!"  
"Es ist ein grauer, hässlicher, riesiger Klumpen Metall.", kam von Laurenz.  
"Na na! Beleidige niemals ein Boot, Laurenz.", belehrte der Alte ihn.  
Werner machte inzwischen Fotos von so ziemlich allem was er vor die Linse bekam. "Los, lasst uns rein gehen!", grinste Heinrich und lief voraus. Fritz lächelte breit, "schaut euch an wie glücklich er ist."  
"Schlimm genug. Der Mann ist völlig hyperaktiv.", brummte Laurenz.  
Friedrich sah nun den längeren an, "Ach lass ihm doch den Spaß, Lau. Wenn es ihn doch freut. Tu einfach so als ob du interessiert wärst. Nur für ne Stunde. Gönn ihm auch mal was.", meinte der angehende Ingenieur gutmütig.  
Laurenz nickte seufzend. "Na schön."  
  
Sie besorgten sich Eintrittskarten und folgten ihrem WG ältesten.  
Heinrich war Feuer und Flamme.  
Fritz sah sich interessiert die Dieselmotoren und die E-Maschinen an.  
"Hey Fritz, du kannst mein LI sein.", grinste der Alte.  
"Dein.. was?"  
"Mein Leitender Ingenieur, Mensch!"  
"Achso, ist mir eine Ehre, Herr Kapitän.", scherzte Fritz.  
"Justus ist mein zweiter Offizier und Werner uhm... du kannst ne Art Bord-Journalist werden. Was Laurenz zu meinem ersten Offizier macht. Wieso? Weil du gut darin wärst.", erklärte Heinrich. Er setzte sich seine weiße Kapitänsmütze auf. "Wieso hast du die mitgenommen?", kam von Laurenz.  
"Weil ich Skill haben, mein Freund."  
  
Sie tourten weiter durchs U-Boot bis sie in der Zentrale standen. "Schaut euch das alles gut an, Kinders. Ihr seht hier wichtige Geschichte." nickte Heinrich.  
Ein paar andere Touristen verließen gerade den Raum. Nur eine Person lehnte am Kartentisch des Bootes.  
Laurenz schätzte den Mann auf ihr Alter.  
Justus schaute verblüfft und fasziniert auf die Seekarte die hinter dem Fremden auf dem Tisch lag. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte er Justus. Laurenz beobachtete die beiden nur.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich war bloß verwirrt von der Karte. Wie ließt man die?"  
"Ganz einfach, schauen Sie." der Fremde zeigte Justus wie er die Karte zu lesen hatte. Nun schaute der kleinere bewundernd zu dem Mann hoch. "Woher können Sie das?", fragte er.  
"Bin gelernter Steuermann in der Handelsschifffahrt. Gerade fertig. Aber momentan auf Urlaub. Ernest mein Name." er gab ihm die Hand.  
"Justus.", grinste der kleinere.  
"Unser selbsternannter WG Chef macht gerade seinen Segelschein. Er will Kapitän auf nem großen Schiff werden."  
"Das passende Selbstbewusstsein hat der Mann jedenfalls." lachte Ernest als er Heinrich so sah. Laurenz spürte eine gewisse Eifersucht und er verstand nicht wieso. "Justus komm, lass uns weiter gehen.", sagte er um die Situation zu retten. Er schob den rothaarigen vor sich her Richtung Bug-raum. "Äh danke fürs erklären!" rief Justus noch in die Zentrale. "Kein Ding.", antwortete Ernest grinsend.  
  
"Du solltest dich nicht mit jedem sofort anfreunden. Wer weiß was das für Leute sind. Genau wie dieser Sanitäter mit dem du so dicke bist.", maulte Laurenz.  
"Beruhig dich mal, Lau. Ich weiß was ich tue.", antwortete Justus nur.  
"Dem einzigen in der WG dem ich diesen Satz abgesehen von mir glauben würde, ist Fritz.", konterte Laurenz.  
"Hey!", beschwerte Heinrich sich.  
"Nicht beschweren, schau dir dein Boot an, Käpt'n Iglo."  
"Wenn du mich noch ein mal Käpt'n Iglo nennst, lass ich dich auf dem Segelboot auf dem ich lerne Kiel holen!", schnaubte der Alte.  
Fritz sah Laurenz an, was dazu führte das der blonde sich weitere Kommentare verkniff.  
  
Sie inspizierten den Bug-raum eingehend und verließen dann das U-Boot wieder.  
"Wow. Das ist definitiv einer der besten Tage meines Lebens!", grinste Heinrich.  
Fritz sah ihn lächelnd an. Werner schien genauso zufrieden und tippte auf seinem Handy herum. Laurenz lief neben Justus her. Er wollte ja nur dafür sorgen das der rothaarige nicht noch von mehr fremden Leuten angequatscht wurde.  
  
Laurenz beobachtete wie die beiden älteren der WG über die Technik in dem Boot sprachen. "Wenn ich mal stören darf, wie wäre was zu Essen?", warf der blonde ein. "Gute Idee ich verhungere!", nickte Justus.  
  
Die fünf machten sich auf die Suche nach einem Restaurant und landeten in einer Pizzeria. Heinrich war dabei wie wild sein Handy zu benutzen. "Was machst du da?" fragte Laurenz.  
"Phil n paar Bilder schicken, die wird er lieben!", erklärte der Alte glücklich. Kurz darauf, sah man ihn hin und wieder still grinsen. Nach nicht all zu langem Warten, kamen dann auch die Pizzen so das die Truppe essen konnte.  
"Heinrich, essen." befahl Fritz irgendwann, da der dunkelhaarige immer noch mit seinem Telefon beschäftigt war.  
"Na gut.", brummte er als Antwort und schob seine Sonnenbrille hoch, da es doch recht dunkel in dem kleinen Lokal war.  
  
Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie natürlich wieder am Strand. Das gute Wetter wollte ja genutzt werden und außerdem mussten sie in zwei Tagen schon wieder zurück nach Hause.  
Justus saß neben Laurenz auf einer Decke und schaute den anderen zu.  
"Wir sollten mal Urlaub in Frankreich machen.", meinte der kleinere.  
Nun sah Laurenz ihn an. "Frankreich? Und wer Zahlt das? Das können wir uns nicht leisten.", antwortete er.  
Justus nickte, "Ich weiß aber schön wär es trotzdem. Irgendwo an der Küste."  
"Wo denn? Im Norden, Brest die Ecke?", wollte der blonde wissen.  
"Brest find ich dämlich, da war ich schon.", rief Heinrich rüber ohne sich groß zu bewegen.  
"Mein ich auch gar nicht! Eher so mittig vielleicht." lächelte Justus.  
Laurenz verdrehte die Augen, lächelte dann aber etwas und meinte: "Fein, nächstes mal geht's nach La Rochelle."


End file.
